L'ombre rousse
by Selsynn
Summary: Pétunia n'aurait jamais du oublier que l'amour est plus fort que la mort, et qu'avec cet amour, les morts peuvent maudire les vivants... OS.


**Titre** : L'ombre rousse

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Résumé**:

_Pétunia n'aurait jamais dû oublier ce que lui racontait sa maman. Si la magie existe (sa soeur inscrite à Poudlard semblait une preuve suffisante), ce n'est pas elle qui règle le monde, mais l'amour d'une famille._

_Oh oui, Pétunia n'aurait jamais dû oublier que l'amour est plus fort que la mort... Et qu'avec cet amour, les morts peuvent maudire les vivants..._

* * *

**L'ombre rousse**

En ce dimanche 2015, Madame Dursley passait le balai sur son balcon. Elle s'apprêtait à recevoir son fils et sa belle-fille. Un plaisir rare depuis que ces derniers étaient partis vivre à Édimbourg.

Elle vantait les mérites de cette ville écossaise sans jamais y avoir mis les pieds. Mais cela ne pouvait être qu'une ville magnifique, puisque son fils y habitait.

Comme elle se sentait seule dans la grande maison de Privet Drive depuis que son mari, Vernon Dursley était mort d'une crise cardiaque, en plein travail. Elle avait alors choisi de revenir dans sa ville natale à Manchester. A sa plus grande satisfaction, elle avait retrouvé la maison de ses parents en bon état, à un prix très raisonnable.

Son fils n'avait pas très bien compris ce besoin de recueillement sur un lieu de son passé. Plus le temps passait et plus Pétunia avait l'impression qu'il ne la comprenait pas d'ailleurs. Avec peine elle reconnut sur son visage les mimiques qu'elle avait l'année avant que sa mère ne meure. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'apercevrait de la valeur d'une mère que quand il la perdra, qu'il ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs qu'elle.

Depuis qu'elle avait réaménagé la maison de son enfance, Pétunia n'avait plus vu son fils. Il la fuyait comme la peste, elle et ce qu'elle représentait, que ce soit les surnoms, les photos, les anecdotes honteuses ou simplement l'image de son enfance.

Pétunia le vivait très mal. Chaque soir elle restait devant le combiné de téléphone à se demander si elle devait l'appeler ou si en faisant cela, elle deviendrait « trop lourde » et que son fils s'éloignerait encore plus d'elle.

Puis il y eu la naissance de Perséphone. Petite-fille de Pétunia, blonde aux yeux bleue, belle comme une Déesse. Là, soudainement, Dudley s'est rappelé qu'il avait une mère.

Pétunia a repris le métier. Changer les couches, préparer des biberons. Elle gardait sa petite-fille pendant les week-ends, pendant les vacances, pendant la semaine. Son fils et sa belle-fille avait une vie très occupée.

Pétunia était heureuse, elle avait une présence, une enfant à s'occuper. Sa petite-fille. Son trésor.

« Mamma ! » Fut le premier mot de l'enfant, et elle la dirigea vers sa grand-mère.

« Non, Perséphone. Moi c'est Mémé.

— Mama ! » persistait la petite.

Pétunia s'attacha vraiment à l'enfant. Ses sourires, ses mimiques, ses rires, sa vie qui emplissait jour après jours la maison de son enfance.

Au bout de trois ans, Pétunia ne demanda plus à son fils, qui passait une fois par mois pour voir sa fille. Elle l'inscrivit à l'école communale. Là où elle et Lily avait passé les premières années de leur vies. Elle revit avec nostalgie le chemin à faire, remarqua les aménagements mis en place, comme les pédibus et les panneaux qui entouraient le quartier.

Elle se sentait rassurée pour sa petite-fille.

L'année passa. Le travail accaparait toujours plus Dudley, ainsi que sa femme. Visiblement, même si elle les voyait encore moins souvent, ils ne s'entendaient plus aussi bien.

Perséphone fêta ses cinq ans. D'un naturel ouvert, elle aimait tout le monde et ne délaissait jamais ses amis. Pétunia adorait sa petite-fille, peut-être même plus que ce qu'elle avait aimé son fils.

Suite à la mort de son mari, elle avait fréquenté un nutritionniste, et elle avait découvert à sa grande horreur qu'elle était en partie responsable de l'arrêt cardiaque de son mari. Sans tout ce gras, il aurait certainement encore pu vivre une vingtaine d'année. Alors pour sa petite déesse, elle lui préparait des repas équilibrés, se remplumant elle-même.

Quelques fois, elle pensait à cet adolescent malingre qui faisait pitié près de son fils obèse. A cet adolescent qui les avait tous sauvé. Mais alors elle changeait de sujet de pensées. Cela la mettait mal-à-l'aise.

Quelques fois, elle se demandait quand même ce qu'il devenait.

Etait-il marié comme son Dudley ? Etait-il en instance de divorce, comme ce dernier ? Avait-il une fille, lui aussi ? Puis elle regardait Perséphone dormir et elle ajoutait pour elle-même « Quand bien même en a-t-il une, elle ne sera jamais aussi belle que Perséphone. »

Perséphone était la prunelle de ses yeux. Et la petite-fille lui vouait la même admiration. Quand elle demanda des histoires, Pétunia commença à lui raconter les plus classiques, celles qu'elle écoutait enfant avec Lily. Avant que cette dernière devienne anormale. L'histoire du grand Merlin et de la table ronde, celle des fées, Vivianne et Morgane. Toutes ces légendes qu'elle avait volontairement mise au cachot la première fois que Lily était revenue de « là-bas » souriante comme une rose et qui lui expliquait, qu'en fait Merlin était très connu chez les sorciers, car il en était un. Puis elle ne lui avait plus parlé de ceux que les « moldus » ne connaissaient pas Salazard Serpentôt, Rodriga Serdaigle, et d'autres, dont Pétunia avait totalement oublié le nom. Elle se souvenait qu'ils étaient quatre, et qu'ils avaient construits l'Ecole maudite où sa sœur était partie.

Elle guettait avec un peu de peur et d'honte les signes de magie. Cela ne pouvait être que pour ça que son fils ne venait plus voir sa fille. Il devait l'avoir surprise à faire un acte de magie, et l'avait envoyé chez sa mère pour qu'elle règle le souci.

Pourtant plus les années passèrent, et moins l'enfant ne montra d'inclinaison pour croire aux choses invisibles, aux anges, au père Noël… aux sorciers. Cela rassurait beaucoup Petunia.

Mais aux alentours de ses onze ans comme elle ne reçut pas de missives paranormales, sa grand-mère se calma enfin et lui organisa une fête magnifique. L'année suivante, elle entrait au même collège que celui de Petunia : le plus réputé de la ville, car il fallait le meilleur de l'éducation pour sa petite-fille.

Elle grandit encore.

La hantise de Petunia vis-à-vis de la magie devint minime, devant les autres soucis. Son fils unique passait au tribunal. Pas en tant que témoin, mais en tant que coupable. Tentative d'assassinat sur sa femme. Petunia se déplaça jusqu'à chez eux. Elle voulait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, ce n'était simplement pas possible ! Son Duddley n'aurait jamais fait cela !

Dès sa première nuit à l'hôtel, elle fit un rêve qui la bouleversa, qui la fit frémir jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

Elle se revoyait, enfant, quand Lily et elle était les deux sœurs les plus proches au monde. Comme souvent, à cette âge-là, elles jouaient, à imiter les parents, où les situations vue à la télévision…

« Et un jour, je me marierais avec un prince charmant, sur son cheval brun, qui sera venu me délivrer du dragon. Et avec lui, j'aurais un enfant. Je l'appellerais… Harry ! C'est joli comme prénom, non ?

— Si, si, c'est très joli, ça fait un peu précieux…

— C'est le fils d'un prince, il ne peut pas avoir un prénom de paysans comme Vernon… Ou pire : Duddley ! ça fait grassouillet, Duddley, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Heu, non, moi j'aime bien Duddy.

— Mouais… enfin, mais je pourrais pas m'occuper de mon prince toute seule, alors je crois que je te demanderais de l'aide, tu viendrais habiter dans mon palais, et moi je serais une Reine, et j'aurais plein de choses à gérer, comme déjouer les tentatives d'assassinat, empêcher la guerre d'éclater aux quatre coins du royaume et tout ça. Et toi, tu t'occuperais de mon petit prince !

— Lily, tu oublies quelque chose ! Ce sont les ainés qui épousent les princes, pas les petites ! Ce sera moi qui serait la Reine.

— C'est pas juste !

— Mais si au contraire, c'est ça qui est juste. »

La dispute continua pour savoir qui pourrait jouer la Reine et finalement, Petunia décida de partir pour aider leur mère qui les appelait.

Avec le recul des années amères, la grand-mère, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, dans la ville où vivait son fils se demanda si tout ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'avait dit du haut de ses six ans et de son imagination débordante.

Et que ce serait-il passé si elle s'en était souvenu plus tôt, quand elle avait son neveu à sa charge, comme l'avait voulu des années auparavant Lily. Aurait-elle eut honte de sa manière d'accueillir son neveu, ou son cœur était devenu de glace ? Etait-ce irréparable ?

Pris d'un excès de honte, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet. Elle se démarra assez doucement, et dans la pénombre qui régnait dans la chambre, il lui sembla capter un mouvement. Comme un courant d'air qui disparut dès qu'elle s'y intéressa de plus près. Et pour la première fois depuis près de quarante ans, elle se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose après la mort. Sa sœur avait-elle vu ses négligences vis-à-vis de son petit prince ? Ou n'est-elle qu'un corps en décomposition quelque part en Angleterre.

Il lui apparût soudainement impensable de ne même pas s'être renseignée sur où sa sœur était enterrée.

Le lendemain, quand elle se présenta devant l'appartement de son fils, elle entendit de grand cris. Inquiète, comme seule une mère peut l'être, elle s'approcha à pas de loup, dans le couloir.

Les cris devenaient de plus en plus forts, quand soudainement, un homme trapu, la cinquantaine, faillit lui rentrer dedans.

« Pardon.

— Excusez-moi, il se passe quelque chose là… chez les voisins ?

— Quoi ? Oh, non, c'est simplement les Dursley, vivement qu'ils déménagent et fasse leur scènes de ménage quotidienne ailleurs. »

Mon fils ! Quoi ? Scènes de ménages ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, elle se poussa mécaniquement et l'homme sortit du bâtiment avec le pas pressé des hommes d'affaire. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs à retardement qu'il avait contre lui une petite mallette, confirmant qu'il était un honnête citoyen, même si Pétunia n'en avait pas douté une seule seconde avec son accent londonien.

Remise un peu de ses émotions, elle s'apprêta à monter le dernier étage, quand il lui sembla capter du coin de l'œil un reflet roux, en bas de la cage de l'escalier. Elle tourna la tête vivement, les paroles de ses souvenirs, ou plutôt de son rêve de la nuit dernière bien en mémoire. Il n'y avait rien.

Elle ne parvint pas à savoir si elle se sentait soulagée ou au contraire déçu, tout en prenant conscience du rythme de son cœur quand elle avait imaginée voir sa sœur, comme quand elles étaient enfants, innocentes des crimes qu'elles s'infligeraient plus tard.

Elle prit son temps pour se calmer, car elle ne voulait pas vraiment s'approcher de l'appartement, où à sa plus grosse honte, elle reconnut la voix de son fils. Ainsi que les grossièretés dont il accusait sa femme. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, la porte à moitié ouverte ne laissait passer que les sons particulièrement aigus.

Elle s'approcha à reculons de la porte entrouverte de l'appartement 108. Des traces de griffures, de coups de peintures inégales s'étalaient dès l'entrée. Pétunia réprima un frisson et poussa légèrement le battant, avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement, entre les éclats de verres, qu'à sa consternation, elle reconnût comme étant des cadavres de bouteilles de bière.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle, n'y pourquoi son univers s'était effondrée ainsi du jour au lendemain, sans qu'il n'y ait de précurseur… Soudain un meuble dû heurter un mur, un bruit sourd retentit, faisant régner dans les lieux une quiétude inhabituelle.

Puis il apparut devant elle, éméché, le regard fou, une barbe d'une quinzaine de jours, passablement imbibé d'alcool, et qui s'arrêta un instant devant le vestibule.

« Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Comment tu as trouvé la putain d'adresse de ce trou à rat ? »

Pétunia regardât son fils, analysa son regard vide, ses habits aux tâches d'huile, et le millier d'indices qu'elle avait négligé avant.

Et très lentement, comme si elle était au ralenti, elle fit demi-tour. Elle quitta ce lieu de perdition, et ne souhaita que retourner auprès de sa petite fille qu'elle adorait.

Elle reprit rapidement le train, sans même d'arrêter à son hôtel pour récupérer ses affaires. Quand cinq jours plus tard, elle trouverait dans sa boite une adresse pour rechercher ses affaires, elle ne se méfia plus du tout. Même si ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose. Et que l'adresse pour y aller ressemblait à un jeu de piste.

Mais elle ne pensa à rien de tout cela car avant son rayon de soleil était atteint d'un mal inconnu. Hospitalisé dans les meilleurs des hôpitaux de Manchester, les spécialistes se pressaient à son chevet, mais aucun ne parvint à diagnostiquer le mal dont souffrait la petite Dursley.

Trois jours après son hospitalisation, sa situation empira. Son cœur cessa de battre un instant avant qu'un de ces hommes en blouse blanche ne branche un appareil sur sa petite fille, qui n'avait pas douze ans.

Petit ange perdu dans une pièce entouré de blanc, petit ange que la vie abandonnait, petit à petit.

Pétunia n'avait pas pleuré en public depuis ses quatorze ans, quand sa sœur était partie là-bas, mais cette fois ci, elle ne put réprimer les larmes qui coulèrent sur son visage.

Et au travers de ses larmes, il lui sembla voir un reflet roux, près des portes de la chambre. Quand elle cligna des yeux, il était parti, mais l'esprit de sa petite-fille aussi.

Le jour de l'enterrement, où son propre père ne fut pas invité, car, il était en prison, le tribunal l'ayant jugé coupable, sa mère ayant disparu de la circulation, il ne restait que Pétunia, et ses voisins, qui pour tous aimaient bien la petite fille au grand cœur. La cérémonie fut calme, et il sembla à Pétunia voir à plusieurs reprises une tête aux cheveux roux.

Mais elle devait simplement rêver…

Quand elle décida d'aller à la rencontre de ses affaires, elle suivit les indications à la lettre, l'esprit dévasté par la mort subite de son rayon de soleil. Pétunia s'accrochait à ce qu'elle trouvait pour ne pas mourir.

Elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce village au nom bizarre, qui semblait remonter dans le temps. Quand elle arriva au centre du village, elle tourna après le vendeur de souvenirs. Elle marcha cent mètres, sans faire attention au décor, au s'apprêta à tourner à gauche quand elle reprit ses esprit, devant une statue de deux mètre de haut représentant un couple.

Elle ne vit jamais l'adolescente derrière elle, ni ses cheveux roux, qu'elle tenait à la fois de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. Ni qu'elle ne sut qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle amie de Perséphone, qu'elle s'était rencontré quelques jours à peine avant la maladie inconnue qui lui avait ôtée la vie.

Elle ne se demanda jamais qu'elle était la couleur de la peur, ni celle de la haine. Ni comment son fils avait pu bafouer à ce point ses préceptes. Elle n'imagina jamais la vengeance longuement réfléchie dans l'esprit de l'ombre rousse.

Elle n'imagina pas qu'elle allait mourir, si près de là où sa sœur était endormis depuis toute ses années, ni que ce serait pour la raison opposée. Pour ne pas l'avoir aimé.

Elle n'imagina rien. Car ses lèvres ne finirent jamais de prononcer le prénom de Lily, elle mourut avant.

* * *

NOTE d'auteur : une suite est prévue, mais non encore écrite, qui aura le point de vue de Lily, la fille d'Harry Potter. Je la posterais peut-être à la suite, ou peut-être en OS séparés.


End file.
